Mundo de Secretos
by Lilith Candy
Summary: ¿Qué se oculta tras las paredes? [SERIE DE DRABBLES/PWP]
1. Chapter 1

**Calma**

'_Hey, hey, ¿sabías? Encontraron un cadáver en el baño del profesor' _

.

.

—Ayer vi un programa de televisión.

Un simple frase que incentivó a la conversación, aquella que logró capturar la atención de la otra persona, volviéndose en un ameno intercambio de palabras, algunas siendo más frases huecas, sin algún sentido que volvía divertida la situación.

Eran pocos los momentos donde se sentía lo suficiente motivado como para socializar, así que solía aprovecharlo al máximo. No tenía demasiados amigos, pero las pocas personas con las que compartía el tiempo solían sacar lo mejor de su personalidad.

—Se está haciendo tarde, debería volver a casa.

Tan pronto como empezó, fue que terminó, pero no le molestaba, su energía de conversación no solía durar demasiado.

.

.

De regreso en su hogar, recargó su peso en la puerta de la entrada, soltando aire por la nariz mientras encendía las luces del pasillo y andaba por el departamento, listo para preparase la cena.

En silencio, sentado en el sofá del salón, observó fugazmente a las fotografías que se encontraban en el mueble junto a la televisión.

Solía ser como su rutina, observar un poco todo antes de irse a dormir. Siempre eran las noches tranquilas las que le hacían difícil el respirar y a veces no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, así que simplemente trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, tratando de hallar algo que le diese un poco de mejor estabilidad. Y las personas en las fotografías solían hacerlo, recordar sus rostros le daba una sensación de tranquilidad que atesoraba con demasía.

Ataques de pánico y dolores abdominales nunca le iban bien, pero solían terminar tan pronto como llegaban, y eso es lo que volvía más pasable los días.

.

.

—Hey, ¿sabías? Creo que me he vuelto demasiado blando.

Susurró a la nada, arrugando la sábana entre sus manos mientras trataba de cubrir su cuerpo por completo y en el proceso, intentaba dormir.

—Me pregunto si te gustaría eso.

Volvió a conversar, como si estuviera hablando solo, sin embargo, una persona en su cabeza siempre estaba presente, interminables recuerdos que simplemente le hacían regresar a la época donde todo se encontraba bien, donde él se encontraba bien y que las noches de insomnio no existían.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si se obligase a cobrar un poco de sueño.

—Me pregunto si me escuchas, mi amor.

.

.

Los dolores de cabeza matutinos solían ser los más problemáticos, pero desde que comenzó a tomar medicamentos, estos no parecían ser tan fuertes como antes y todo era tranquilo, relajante.

Aunque esa mañana, definitivamente no la había comenzado de una manera favorable.

Habiendo sido despertado a la fuerza, simplemente se confundió con todo el alboroto que las demás personas estaban provocando fuera de su departamento.

—Stanley Marsh, es necesario que venga con nosotros.

El uniforme le parecía familiar, pero no podía ubicar exactamente dónde lo había visto. Sin embargo, no le dio el suficiente tiempo para preguntar pues bruscamente le había halado de un brazo. No estaba para nada conforme con ese tipo de trato hacia su persona, pero todos los demás parecían demasiado irritados y agitados, hasta inclusive asustados, lo cual no comprendía.

Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque de pánico y su mente volvería a ponerse en blanco, era una sensación que no le gustaba experimentar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando la nariz mientras se hundía en el asiento del auto al que fue llevado y al abrirlos de nuevo, sintió el escozor en sus ojos, picándole por la presencia de las lágrimas. Con la cabeza hacia la ventana, alzó la mirada al cielo y musitó:

_Me pregunto si me escuchas, mi amor._

_En algún lugar._

_De alguna manera._

'_Hey, hey, ¿sabías? Encontraron un cadáver en el baño del profesor' _

'_¿Un cadáver?' _

'_Al parecer tenía una especie de inestabilidad mental' _

'_¿Y de quién era el cadáver?' _

'_A saber, nadie cercano a él' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Libre **

—_Si yo digo 'salta', tú dices… _

—_Qué tan alto._

—_Exacto. _

.

Calle abajo sus pasos retumbaban contra las paredes de los edificios mientras salpicaba en los charcos formados por la ligera lluvia que cayó durante el día, y el concreto se volvía resbaloso conforme avanzaba apresuradamente.

Sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, pero necesitaba continuar moviéndose; avanzando con sus piernas cansadas y respiración agitada, debía encontrar un lugar donde le pudieran ayudar, pero no estaba seguro de que esa idea fuera factible.

_Vivir en una pequeña ciudad conservadora_ donde las personas solían temer a lo _diferente_ solía ser un problema al momento de buscar ayuda. Estaba seguro que más de una persona le había escuchado e inclusive visto, pero se encontraban demasiado atemorizados como para hacer algo.

Porque **Stanley Marsh** era conocido en toda la ciudad, por motivos turbios. Su relación –_obviamente abusiva_– con el mafioso de la ciudad era de cuidado.

Antes de él, no tenía a nadie más, pero el control que quería ejercer sobre su persona se había vuelto demasiado para Stanley para soportar.

Y ¿tristemente? Tuvo que tomar el asunto en sus _propias manos._

.

Le despertó el golpeteo insistente en su puerta, y podía decir que no era una hora para nada decente. Arrastrando los pies, logró llegar hasta la puerta de su hogar donde por la mirilla logró notar al hombre del otro lado, quien miraba a todos lados con una expresión agitada.

—¿Stanley? —abrió la puerta, observando cómo la expresión del otro se iluminaba levemente. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Kenneth, por favor ayúdame —le imploró en suave voz, acercándose mientras alzaba las manos, las cuales, en la luz, el rubio pudo notar su color rojo.

_Sangre. _

—Entra —no le dio mucho más tiempo para comentar, halándole del brazo y haciéndole entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta en su espalda. —¿Stanley? Necesito que me expliques qué sucedió —tomando los brazos ajenos, los ojos del azabache comenzaron a cristalizarse, vidriosos por las lágrimas en sus comisuras.

—K-Kenneth, yo-yo…

.

_De rodillas, con las manos a los lados mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, observó fijamente el producto de sus acciones y el cuerpo del otro hombre quieto junto a la cama de la habitación. Inquieto, observó alrededor antes de levantarse de su sitio y con manos temblorosas, comenzar a tratar de esconder lo que pudiese. _

_Había asesinado al jefe de la mafia, no había manera de que pudiera ocultarse. _

_Bien, al menos podría intentarlo. _

_._

Balbuceando, intentó expresar lo que había sucedido, sin mucho sentido ni coherencia.

—Está bien, tranquilo —escuchó al rubio, antes de que este le acariciara suavemente la cabeza mientras tiritaba e hipeaba levemente. —Hay que limpiarte —susurró el otro, tomándole del brazo para guiarle al baño.

El resto de la noche le pareció una ilusión, era simple ruido blanco.

.

.

—_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que el contestarme solo lo hace todo más difícil?_

—_Me duele. _

—_Me alegra, debería de hacerlo. Si no existe algún castigo, cómo es que alguien aprende. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el ardor continuaba extendiéndose por su brazo mientras el agarre en su mandíbula se cerraba lentamente más. Le dolía y lastimaba, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, el hombre literal y obviamente era más fuerte que él, cómo podría hacer que se le quitara de encima sin que le terminase por romper un brazo. _

_Con **un arma blanca. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Inmoral.**

—Debe venir con nosotros.

—¿Qué?

—Craig Tucker, está arrestado por el asesinato del oficial Broflovski.

Antes de que lo sacaran a la fuerza del apartamento, observó fugazmente al hombre al otro lado de la habitación. La mirada perpleja era lo único que necesitaba para sentir una extraña satisfacción en sus entrañas.

Pasivo, Stanley únicamente observó cómo el otro forcejeaba y apretó los labios para retener la sonrisa que hizo que sus comisuras se alzaran.

Un criminal perseguido, capturado por un crimen que no cometió.

.

.

—_Sin evidencia no se puede hacer nada —con un puño contra el escritorio, las hojas de la carpeta se regaron sobre la superficie mientras el hombre arrugaba la nariz con un deje molesto. Frente a sí, en la silla junto al escritorio, el azabache le observó con cierta burla. _

—_Es la primera vez que te veo exasperado con un criminal._

—_Este idiota siempre encuentra la manera de huir de las autoridades y—_

—_Eso lastima tu ego —terminó la oración, ganándose una mirada molesta, seguida de las palabras con un tono venenoso _

—_Cierra la boca, Marsh. Es más, necesitaré de tu ayuda. _

—_¿Para qué?_

_._

_._

_Seducir personas nunca había sido su fuerte, pero de alguna manera el hombre había sido demasiado sencillo de atrapar, atraer y hacer que le desease. Quizás se encontraba un tanto desesperado, o quizás algo de verdad le había atraído. _

_No es como si le importase. Porque sólo tenía una meta para lograr. _

_Craig Tucker tenía lo que era un record criminal, sin embargo, acusado por crímenes bastante menores (sabiendo que el hombre hacía cosas mucho peores). _

_Sabían, igualmente, por algunos aspectos, que el hombre solía salirse con la suya al deshacerse de evidencia importante que podría ponerle en la cárcel rápidamente, es por ello que debían poner manos a la obra y de una buena vez controlar su 'problemático comportamiento'. _

_._

_._

—_Se le dice sacrificio, ¿no es así? _—_tras el susurro en su oído, las manos le temblaron, apretando el arma entre sus dedos. _—_Es por el bien de la investigación. _

_Respiró hondo y un clic fue lo último que escuchó conscientemente. _

_._

_._

—Tenemos todo lo que se necesita para declararle culpable, ¿fue difícil? —murmuró, hojeando la carpeta en sus manos mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo, llevando consigo al azabache a un lado.

—Hubiese sido mejor un grado más de dificultad —contestó el Marsh, haciéndole reír.

—Estás enfermo.

—Un 'gracias' hubiese parecido mejor —susurró, frunciendo levemente los labios y el otro se detuvo abruptamente en el pasillo, colocándose frente a él con un aura algo intimidante. El castaño elevó una mano, agarrando suavemente la barbilla del azabache.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro rasposo y grave, antes de soltarle y volver a andar por el pasillo, dejando detrás al azabache estático con una expresión apagada.

_Inconscientemente, había sido manipulado. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Inestable. **

_Vaya, vaya, qué interesante vista. Tus lágrimas, mi sangre._

_Mi color. _

_._

_._

'_Lo siento mucho, las cosas han cambiado. Ya no eres la persona que conocía.'_

El garabateo desordenado dejaba ver las palabras plasmadas sobre el papel, el cual se encontraba arrugado junto al buró de la cama. Se pasó las manos por la cara un par de veces, frustrado, antes de volver a posar su mirada tristemente sobre la hoja abandonada.

—No creo que sea lo mejor —susurró para sí, quedándose pasmado en su sitio.

No solía ser del tipo de personas que titubeaba tanto al dar su opinión cuando se sentía incómodo, pero esta vez era diferente. Había compartido una cantidad de años bastante considerable con esta persona, demasiado tiempo donde los cambios fueron ocurriendo poco a poco, sin percatarse y ahora creía que era demasiado tarde como para decirlo de frente.

Así que su opción se había quedado en la cobardía de escribir una simple carta y huir. Sin más, ni menos. Pero seguía siendo difícil, no encontraba la manera de expresarse correctamente por medio del mísero pedazo de papel.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo acabara.

.

—_¿Estás bien?_

—_No quiero salir_

—_Creí que habías estado de acuerdo en que—_

—_¡No! ¡No quiero! _

—_Está bien, entonces yo… me quedaré aquí contigo. _

_Observó al rubio fruncir el ceño y temblar levemente en su sitio en el sofá y solo se dedicó a sentarse a su lado sin decir más, pero sin despegar la mirada de su persona. Su comportamiento había comenzado a ser un tanto errático, parecía más paranoico de lo usual y en realidad, no sabía cómo evitar que se volviese algo peor. _

_Las tardes/noches solían ser las peores, donde parecía estar fuera de sí, como si de otra persona se tratara y no podía hacer más que mirarle, esperando a que se tranquilizara pues se volvía violento. _

_Seguía amándolo, pero parecía cada vez más difícil con el paso del tiempo, esos pequeños transcursos de días se volvían como una metamorfosis y la persona que creía conocer se volvía irreconocible. Le preocupaba, quería ayudar, pero no sabía quién estaría dispuesto a ayudarle. _

_._

Con expresión triste miró por sobre su hombro, girándose levemente para ver al cuerpo del hombre, dormido y pasible a altas horas de la noche, soltando aire por la nariz se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarle.

Con ese mismo cuidado, se escabulló, andando fuera de la habitación hacia otro cuarto, en el cual tenía una pequeña maleta con varias de sus pertenencias. Apretó los labios, rebuscando entre los cajones hasta dar con un pequeño sobre, el cual contenía la carta redactada de una manera (esperaba) más coherente y que diese a entender la situación, el cómo se sentía. A diferencia del papel arrugado con un simple garabateo sin sentido, esta había sido hecha con más consciencia, y era la que había intentado evitar mostrar al otro puesto que sabía que las palabras ahí eran más crudas, por ende, había optado por escribir una nueva (sin mucho éxito).

Pero esa era la definitiva que le dejaría.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo, las palabras se encontraban atascadas en su garganta y sabía que ya no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Se sentía débil, su cuerpo estaba entumecido del dolor y el zumbido en sus oídos era tan incesante que inclusive le molestaba. Perezosamente, alzó la mirada y notó la cabellera rubia del otro, quien se inclinaba estando de rodillas sobre su persona mientras sollozaba y sus ojos se veían más cristalinos por las lágrimas que se escapaban rodando por sus mejillas.

—Stanley… —le decía con suave voz entre cortada, gimoteando mientras sus manos le acariciaban el rostro.

Forzó una débil sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Mis últimas palabras se encuentran en la hoja, en blanco y negro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Cuando llamaron, los vecinos parecían muy preocupados por el aroma.

—Tal vez estando dentro ya sepamos qué sucedió.

Era nauseabundo, una escena salida directamente de una película de terror.

El piso de la cocina del apartamento se encontraba bañado –salpicado– en sangre mientras el cuerpo de un hombre azabache mostraba las señales de violencia, y a su lado, otro hombre de cabellos dorados se encontraba tendido como si estuviese dormido. Lo que claramente no era el caso.

—Oh, _Stanley._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fachada**

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de que el olor que inundaba sus fosas nasales no se volviese difícil de soportar y que terminase por devolver el estómago. Observó al hombre castaño frente suyo, quien de cuclillas lloraba mientras su cuerpo temblaba de manera errática.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, pestañeando un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos para que el otro dejase de 'llorar', sorbiendo un par veces por la nariz, mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de fluidos de su rostro con las manos temblorosas antes de levantar la mirada.

—Esconderlo.

Lo que había sentido después de eso era difícil de explicar, era como una ráfaga de aire gélido mientras mantenía sus ojos puestos en la mirada castaña.

Le temía, pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

.

.

.

—No le hemos visto —respondió a la pregunta, aplicando un tono bastante fingido, dulce e inocente, que era completamente ajeno al que utilizaba con regularidad.

_Las autoridades habían llegado esa mañana a su departamento, preguntando por un vecino quien vivía a unas cuantas puertas del suyo, pues tal parecía que nadie había escuchado de él al menos por cinco días. _

—Ya se ha vuelto un problema —escuchó el susurro del castaño, quien suspiró junto a la puerta y le miró en silencio desde su sitio. —Pero fuimos cuidadosos —levantó la mirada, sonriéndole ampliamente antes de andar hacia su persona. Tomó con sus manos delicadamente el rostro del azabache por las mejillas. —_Bien hecho, Stanley_ —susurró, sacudiéndole antes de soltarlo y volverse hacia el salón del departamento. El azabache le miró hasta que el castaño se perdió de su vista.

Se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, jugueteando con sus dedos antes de andar hasta el salón y sentarse junto al otro en el sofá.

_Clyde Donovan_ solía ser bastante carismático, su personalidad en sí era sumamente brillante que solía atraer a las personas con facilidad, sin embargo, todo era una faceta, una cara hacia los demás. Era un tanto posesivo, obsesivo, dañino.

Pero Stanley no sentía que podía dejarle.

No cuando compartían tantos secretos.

_La muerte de su vecino, Craig Tucker, no había sido un accidente. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Repulsivo**

_Mañana será otro día. _

_._

_._

_Le había tomado tiempo el llegar tan alto, tener tanto control y poder; era esa la razón por la cual se le hacía imposible hacerse para atrás, tenía que soportarlo por más dolor que le causara. _

_Pero quién hubiese previsto que terminaría así. _

.

.

Con los brazos temblorosos se sostuvo de la porcelana del retrete, apretando los dedos contra la orilla mientras vaciaba desordenadamente lo que había tomado de comida en el hospital. Solía ser ya su rutina que no podía evitar, pues el estómago se le revolvía increíblemente sin poder evitarlo, sudaba frío y temblaba casi incontrolablemente.

Respiró de manera agitada, tragando con dificultad la saliva que ardía contra su garganta y el sabor amargo se quedaba concentrado en su paladar. Lloriqueó por lo bajo, tratando de levantarse mientras tiraba de la cadena aun sintiéndose un tanto tembloroso, un cosquilleo débil recorriéndole el cuerpo, no era para nada placentero. Se sentía débil, pero no era algo nuevo.

Todas esas sensaciones no solían ser diferentes a lo usual.

.

.

Anduvo por los pasillos, llevándose dulces y mentas a la boca, tratando de aplacar el mal sabor (después de haberse lavado, tenía ese tenue sabor en su boca que le daba asco) e inclusive pensó en fumar un cigarrillo, sin embargo, no quería ese sabor combinado. Ya era suficiente con un problema a la vez.

Soltó aire por la nariz mientras sus pasos replicaban a lo largo del solitario y poco iluminado pasillo. Ese día requería nuevamente una noche atareada.

—Doctor Marsh —fue sorpresivo, una aparición repentina por parte de una de las enfermeras. Se sobresaltó un poco, mirándole con curiosidad. La mujer se removió sobre sus pies, mirando hacia un punto específico. —El Doctor Thorn está buscándole.

Stanley sintió que nuevamente se quedaba sin aire y simplemente asintió sin responderle más a la mujer antes de ir en camino hacia la oficina del susodicho.

.

—Luces horrible —le recibió el otro con una sonrisa, a lo que Stanley hizo una mueca.

—No gracias a ti.

—Tú estuviste de acuerdo con esto, no es mi culpa —mencionó sacudiendo las manos. El Marsh soltó un suspiro, masajeándose levemente la sien con los dedos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hoy es uno de esos días con mucho qué hacer —contestó Damien, recorriendo la pequeña habitación en busca de una carpeta, la cual contenía información de un paciente.

La cual con letras rojas remarcadas de una forma horrenda, enmarcaba.

_**Experimento No. 80**_

.

.

El instrumento en sus manos tembló, y trató de darse valentía como siempre, para seguir con el proceso. Había llegado a un punto donde los gritos ya no le parecían más que un simple sonido vago, un zumbido vacío que había dejado de tener importancia.

Hasta que la culpa le corroía y no daba más en sentirse fatal. Pero realmente eso no le detenía como debería de hacerlo.

Y es lo que le preocupaba.

'Mañana será otro día' recitó en su mente el mantra.

.

.

Experimentado médico, dedicado a su profesión, Stanley Marsh se sentía más como un hombre cruel, durante esas noches donde bajaba a lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, un calabozo, oculto y enterrado en lo profundo de las paredes donde se buscaban respuestas a diferentes problemas, el cómo evitarlos y cómo estabilizarlos.

La experimentación no solía ser mucho de su gusto, era cero de su gusto, mucho menos con la manera tan deplorable con que eran tratados los pacientes, le parecía más allá de crueldad.

Pero había llegado a este nivel tan alto impuesto por esfuerzos y dedicación, sacrificios y problemas, sin embargo, así era como se sentía intimidado por intentar detener lo que pasaba ahí.

Porque era un hombre bastante débil.

_._

_Mañana será otro día._

_._

El ciclo se repitió y con la espalda contra la puerta del baño, observó distante hacia la nada mientras sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

La experimentación humana era lo más bajo a lo que se podía llegar, sin embargo ahí estaba sin sentirse capaz de dejar su empleo.

Se daba asco.

Pero no el suficiente.


End file.
